


Neverwhere Series Preface

by ImmortalBeloved



Series: Neverwhere [1]
Category: Hellsing, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Author Commentary, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeloved/pseuds/ImmortalBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverwhere is a monster crossover series I have been working on for several years. The original inspiration came from Vampire Hunter D and Hellsing. This preface is a guide to the series and I recommend that it be read before jumping in. This has been a labor of love...but it is probably not for the faint of heart. </p>
<p>This series will contain Het, Slash, threesomes, BDSM, and dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neverwhere Series Preface

Yes, it needs a preface, just trust in the Force.

The first official story in this series is Broken Souls, but it is actually a side story that happens before the main story to explain an unusual pairing I wrote because a friend dared me to. (You don’t want to know, you really don’t.)

The main story is Neverwhere, this is just where I set up some background for the series.

Several years ago I was watching my favorite anime, Vampire Hunter D. Now for those of you unfamiliar with the story, it takes place 10,000 years in the future and D is the half-human/half vampire son of Dracula.

I was actually re-watching it after I had just seen Hellsing (the first anime series, not the second), another great show. In Hellsing, Dracula, re-named Alucard, is attracted to a human woman named Integra Wingates Hellsing and it is set in modern day. 

I was struck with how the two animes would cross over perfectly. 

But here was the question…how do you connect two stories that are 10,000 years apart? Answer? By deciding to write the entire history in between the two.

Then I decided that as long as I was there for the ride, I would build an entire theme park. I made the determination to never create an original character unless I had absolutely no choice. 

And voila, the crossover of doom began. I set two rules for myself: the first is that the only timeline that will be used is the historical timeline mentioned in the Vampire Hunter D book series…therefore, the story begins in 1998 and we will just pretend that magically every other series existed in 1998 as well. 

Rule two is that when I bring in a series, I will keep as much of the canon as possible up to the point where I steal them. I also try very hard to keep people close to their original selves. Characterization is very important for me. 

What I will do, to avoid spamming a ton of fandoms before they enter the story, is I will update the tags only when a new series is added, that way people aren’t tricked into believing that fandom is a part of the fic before I actually add it in. 

The first four fandoms in Neverwhere are Hellsing, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander, and Vampire Hunter D. I am going to go ahead and start with all four even if it takes a few chapters to get them all in. 

Vampire Hunter D will not enter until much later, but considering he is the entire reason the series exists, he is listed from the start. 

Broken Souls…is self-explanatory, just keep in mind I was dared. I actually liked how it turned out, really. 

Below is a list of all fandoms currently in play. This story will contain slash, het, threesomes, BDSM, and some very violent themes. 

Series in approx. order of appearance based on the Neverwhere timeline:

Hellsing  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
Highlander  
Anita Blake Vampire Hunter  
House  
James Bond  
24  
Pet Shop of Horrors  
Labyrinth  
Demon Diary  
Harry Potter

Book 2 will be called Kallisti and here are some of the series added so far:

Xena/Hercules  
Doctor Who  
Eureka  
Stargate-1  
Sherlock

 

I have Neverwhere finished and I am half-way through Kallisti so you will get regular updates until I run out of chapters…after that—well, this is not a story that can be written quickly if you want it coherent. 

Feel free to write and ask questions, and I am always open to suggestions.

^-^

And now…on with the show!


	2. Neverwhere gift art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some wonderful pieces of art gifted to me by TexasAires over on Twisting the Hellmouth. A link to the the rest of her work is listed below.

http://www.tthfanfic.com/Author-9399/TexasAries.htm

Walter & Cordelia

House & Wilson

Ethan & Giles

Spike, Xander & Angel

Integra& Alucard (1st)

Integra& Alucard (2nd)

Integra& Alucard (3rd)

Duncan & Methos

Riley & Graham


End file.
